Our Solemn Hour
by Herrin Kiki
Summary: Song fic “Bocchan…” I whispered, smirking at the shiver I felt. “You’re mine now. The contract is over.” I knew I was telling something he already knew, but I couldn’t help it. I needed to say something


**Author Note: **Okay~! So this is my first story, so please go easy on me. And I can't help but have this lingering feeling that someone already has a story for this pair with this song (Or title) So if you are that person and are uncomfortable with that, message me and I'm sure we can work something out. Oh! And please review. I think I might make this into a full story. But only reviews can make that happen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the tide could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind?  
Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?

_Sebastian…I never thought…_

_But I should've…_

_I always knew this time would come…_

_But after all the things that happened, I didn't think it would end this way._

_But I guess that's just what happens when you're blinded, right?_

_I'm so idiotic. _

Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
So in the end now what have we gained?

_Sorry Bocchan, but this is how it all ends. _

_I do not want to do this at all, but I am so __**hungry**__._

_The demon that was raging all this time is finally coming out. _

_I can not hold it in anymore._

_Forgive me. _

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

_The darkness is setting in, but the only thing I can see is that demonic glow in your eyes now. _

_You're always so cool and collected. Seemingly, nothing can break that blank mask you wear._

_All I see now is a psychotic urge threatening to break through..._

_But is that hesitation I see as well?_

_You really don't want to do this…Do you?_

Are they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go?  
Allowed it, let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time

_I'll never forget, I don't want to forget, that night you awoke screaming with tears running down your pale cheeks. You've suffered so much, even I can see that. No matter how much you try to hide it._

_That was the night I got to see you own mask crumble._

_It was also the night that our 'Master and Servant' didn't exist…At least…It didn't behind closed doors._

_All those memories…_

_I don't think I can do this now. _

Will we remember all of the suffering  
`Cause if we fail it will be in vain

_I think I'm beginning to hate the color red as much as my aunt did. _

_My life of hell started with it._

_Now it's going to end that way as well._

_I close my eyes so I don't have to see your eyes when you finally claim what you've worked so hard for. _

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

_Bocchan…_

_Please…_

_I want to see your eyes…Even if one reminds me of something I'm going to regret doing._

_Wait...I do not have to do this…_

_You're mine now._

_All mine._

Sanctus Espiritus!  
Sanctus Espiritus!

_I felt those lips I knew all too well against mine._

_This is it. _

_I'm going to die._

_Atleast…_

_That's what I thought until those sinful lips left mine._

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

"_Bocchan…" I whispered, smirking at the shiver I felt. _

"_You're mine now. The contract is over."_

_I knew I was telling something he already knew, but I couldn't help it. I needed to say something. _

_He nodded then cracked open those eyes I loved so much. _

_Only, I saw two orbs of blue staring back at me._

Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus! is this what we deserve?  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

"_I know. That's why my soul is yours to take." I whispered back and stared back up into his wine colored eyes. _

_They were much more tamed now. I was relieved._

_His next words made tears spring to my eyes. Though I wasn't sure why. He had told me things like this plenty of times before. Though I think it was because of, I learned this later, he didn't, dare I say it, have the heart to take my soul from me._

"_I love you, Ciel; I want you by my side. Forever."_


End file.
